Bluestar's grief
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: How did she feel when she lost everybody she loved, one by one?
1. Moonflower

"Moonflower?" Bluepaw's mew trembled as she looked down at her mother's unmoving body.

Rain poured down on them as they made their way from Windclan camp. All of Windclan stopped to watch them leave, their pelts spiked with water and anger. Hawkheart growled at Bluepaw as she passed by, clearly mad by what her mother had accomplished. Herbs spattered her mother's pelt. That was the only reason they were here.

Herbs.

They had to destroy Windclan's supply of herbs, at least thats what Goosefeather said, taking his word from an omen that was found in a dead peice of prey's fur. Bluepaw growled as they crossed the border, remembering Hawkheart's sneering as he looked at her, calling her a "Kit-warrior". Moonflower hung limp as they carride her into camp, all the warriors left gasping and yowling in surprise. Bluepaw ignored them, numb with grief. They laid Moonflower in the clearing, just as the storm let up.

Bluepaw sat beside her mother's body. Her heart was heavy, her throat choked back a sob. She didn't smell the same, the Mint and Lilac didn't cover the scent of death that surrounded her mother like fog. Snowpaw, her sister, pressed her pelt into Bluepaw's side, looking up at the star's. Bluepaw sighed sadly as she looked at her father, who's head was resting on Moonflower's shoulder, his eyes bright with grief. Bluepaw rested her head on her mother's flank one last time, grief swamping all her other senses.

_A/N: Yeah, I know not one of my better works but please RxR_


	2. Snowfur

Bluefur stood, frozen in the grass, her claws digging deep into the dirty, yellow grass. She hadn't heard her yowl of horror as the Monster slammed into Snowfur, leaving her sister laying on the Thunderpath, limp as a wet leaf. Bluefur's eyes clouded as she grasped her sister's scruff.

"It's going to be ok, we need to get to camp though." Bluefur murmered. Her sister didn't move, a thin trickle of blood running out of her mouth.

"It's ok, I'll help you, you don't have to walk." Bluefur mewed softly as she dragged her away from the Thunderpath.

_What am I going to do! She has a kit in the Nursery! What have I done?_

Bluefur met a patrol on the way, they just looked at her forlornly as they took her sister's body from her. Bluefur's paws were numb as she padded beside them. She blocked out all other noise as they entered camp, focusing only on her sister's body.

"What have you done?" Thistleclaw pushed Bluefur into the brambles surrounding camp.

"She has a kit! Why was she near the Thunderpath! Why was she out of camp at all!" Thistleclaw got closer, his eyes full of anger and hatred for Bluefur.

"Your right, it was my fault." Bluefur's voice was hollow with grief

_No need to rub it in, I know what I've done._

Bluefur didn't notice him leave until she heard her father speak.

"Adderfang told me." He mewed, his eyes cloused with sorrow for his daughter.

"I can't lose Moonflower as well as Snowfur! Why did they both have to die?" Bluefur choked.

"Only Starclan knows that, Bluefur." Stormtail shook his head.

"Then Starclan is stupid and cruel!"

"Yes," Stormtail mewed. "But life must go on, you have other clanmates to take care of."

Stormtail padded away, leaving Bluefur alone with her thoughts as she settled down for vigil.


	3. Mosskit

"Mosskit! Mosskit please wake up!" Bluefur mewed desperatly. Panic gripped her like talons.

"Mosskit please, there's warmth and food just on the other side of the river! Please wake up!" Grief choked her mew as she stared at the limp, unmoving body of her kit.

"Mosskit." Bluefur's voice was sticky with sorrow.

_"Bluefur." _Snowfur's scent wreathed around her. _"Let her go, I'll look after her." _

"No, don't take her! Please!." Bluefur yowled to the sky.

_"It's too late, she's already gone, There's nothing you can do." _Snowleaf breathed. Bluefur bit her lip to keep a wail from escaping her lips as she led her two remaining kits to Sunningrocks. "What about Mosskit?" Stornekit squeaked.

"I'll come back for her." Bluefur mewed.

Bluefur led them to Sunningrocks and introduced her kits to Oakheart.

"This is Stonekit." Bluefur's voice trembled as she laid her tail on his flank. "And this is Mistykit." She referred to her other kit.

"But, where's the other one?" Oakheart asked. "You said there were three?"

"Dead." Bluefur choked before she bolted away, her heart breaking as she heard the yowls of her kits. Bluefur made her way back to the hole they were staying in, now filled with snow. Panic gripped her one again.

_No! Mosskit!_

Bluefur began to dig, finaly finding her daughter's body, then began to dig deeper. She wouldn't leave her in the snow, so when it melted she would be easy prey! The roots and stones tore at her pads and claws. Bluefur laid her daughter to rest in the hole, and then started to fill it again, whimpering as she went.


	4. Oakheart

_He didn't. He killed him._

Bluestar couldn't beileve her ears as her patrol came back into camp, fresh from the battle over Sunningrocks.

Tigerclaw. Killed. Oakheart. My former mate. From Riverclan. Bluestar stood on the Highrock, her whole clan facing her as they heard what happened. How Redtail died by the claws of Oakheart, how Tigerclaw killed Oakheart for killing Redtail. Bluestar glared at Tigerclaw for a second, then snapped out of it. He killed Oakheart. Her beloved. The father of her kits, that were now living in Riverclan, unaware that their mother was Thunderclan leader. Bluestar stared down at them one more time, then whipped around and stalked into her den, collasping into her nest. She curled up in a ball, pushing her grief away as sleep washed over her.


End file.
